Blurry Eyes
by AyuT
Summary: Fuji, el prodigio del Seigaku, también se abre paso en el mundo de la música. Tezuka está lleno de dudas. El tiempo se acaba, y hay sentimientos que es difícil controlar. Todo se esconde en una canción... Fuji Syuusuke x Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syuusuke
1. On Stage

**On Stage**

- Prométeme que vendrás, Tezuka. Te estaré esperando. Tu sonrisa será la señal para que suba al escenario.

Había dicho todo aquello con su habitual sonrisa, y su voz había sonado firme... y tentadora.

Tezuka leyó una vez más el pase de entrada que Fuji le había entregado esa misma mañana. Las letras rojas resaltaban sobre el fondo azul.

"Fuji Syuusuke: en concierto

Sábado 5, 22.00 horas

Entrada VIP para primera fila"

Debajo, con su fina y delicada letra, Fuji había añadido algo:

"y acceso al camerino "

Tezuka no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo al ver esto último, escrito con tanto esmero y dedicación especial. Los demás también tenían entradas para la primera fila. Fuji, una estrella, un cantante reconocido ya en todo Japón, seguía siendo tan humilde como siempre. Y no había dejado de tener en cuenta a sus amigos.

Para ser sinceros, todo había ocurrido en demasiado poco tiempo, apenas unos meses. Durante algo más de una semana, Fuji no apareció por los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, antes de que sus compañeros llegaran a preocuparse por él, llegó al instituto montado en una gran limusina. Tezuka, como algo inusual, creyó que estaba bromeando cuando les habló de que su hermana había conocido a un importante personaje de la industria musical, y cuando se lo presentó se fijó en él, pero descartó la opción cuando vio la emoción reflejada en su rostro.

Al principio, nadie comprendió lo que quería decir, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando les regaló, a cada uno, una copia de su primer CD, el que había estado grabando durante aquellos días.

Tezuka no lo había escuchado todavía. Ahí estaba, bocabajo, sobre la mesilla de noche. A partir de entonces, aunque no volvió a saltarse más clases ni entrenamientos, Fuji había cosechado ya un gran éxito. Tezuka se alegraba mucho por él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por cómo iba a afectar eso a su vida. ¿Dejaría el tenis por la música?

Solo con plantearse aquella pregunta a Tezuka se le revolvía el estómago. No era solo por el equipo; el imaginar que Fuji podría no estar más a su lado le provocaba una gran tristeza.

Eran las nueve y media. Estaba vestido, pero deambulaba por la habitación, con la entrada en la mano. Quería apoyarle, observarle sobre el escenario, pero temía que todo terminase en un distanciamiento, o que tomase ideas equivocadas. Debía actuar de la mejor manera posible para los dos.

Eran las nueve y media. Estaba convencido de que Tezuka iría, aunque todas las señales apuntaban a que había optado por rechazar su invitación. Por enésima vez, se negó a prepararse para salir y enfrentarse a sus fans. Comenzaba a enfadarse. No se movería de aquella silla hasta que él apareciera. Sabía lo que se jugaba, pero tenía sus prioridades.

Las luces de la calle parecían estrellas fugaces a través de la ventanilla del taxi. Tezuka se reclinaba en el asiento trasero, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sujetaba la entrada en una mano, y el CD en la otra. Llegaba tarde, e intuía que causaría algún problema. Tal vez no lo dejarían pasar.

Los asistentes al concierto lo reclamaban con fervor desde sus asientos, gritando su nombre y aplaudiendo. Todavía no abandonaba sus esperanzas. Ya eran las diez. Volvieron a avisarle de que debía salir. Suspiró, miró hacia la ventana y pidió con su amable sonrisa que esperasen un poco más. Diez minutos. En solo diez minutos Tezuka llegaría.

A pesar de que el griterío de la gente que había dentro del auditorio se oía desde fuera, parecía que el concierto aún no había dado comienzo. Como guiado por un impulso que no pudo, o no quiso, reprimir, Tezuka corrió hacia la puerta. Allí, un supervisor miró su pase y lo condujo a su asiento, pasando entre hileras de gente que aguardaba de pie, mirando ansiosa el escenario.

Por fin, Tezuka estaba en la primera fila. Fuji sonrió al verlo ahí, desde el lateral del escenario, junto con todo el equipo del Seigaku. Cuando un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, se estremeció y encontró las fuerzas que necesitaba para darlo todo.

Las luces de los focos que brillaban en la parte superior del escenario eran cegadoras, y Tezuka tuvo que ponerse una mano sobre los ojos para poder ver a Fuji cuando saltó a la plataforma. No podía creerlo. Ése... no podía ser Fuji. Tezuka se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento desesperado por que el corazón no le palpitase con tanta fuerza. Fuji le miraba fijamente. Hablaba de todos sus fans, les agradecía su apoyo, declaraba que era muy feliz por cantar allí para ellos... pero no miraba a nadie más que a Tezuka.

Todo quedó a oscuras por unos segundos.

Ese calor tan agradable corría una vez más por sus extremidades, algo que también le ocurría cuando jugaba al tenis, pero en esta ocasión llenaba su garganta. Sin embargo, ahora había algo más. Tezuka lo estaba viendo. Era la primera vez que lo oiría cantar, y se sentía... orgulloso. Quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo, no con el juego, sino con las letras que salían de su corazón.

El acompañamiento instrumental se convirtió en un zumbido lejano cuando la voz clara y dulce de Fuji entonó las primeras notas. Temblaba ligeramente pero, allí arriba, con el micrófono entre las manos, las luces coloreando su pelo y su rostro... parecía un ángel. Tezuka no pudo despegar sus ojos de aquel maravilloso Fuji hasta que finalizó la canción. Todo el mundo se puso en pie y aplaudió, silbó, chilló, pero él fue incapaz de moverse. Ignoraba que Fuji tuviera tanto talento.

No había tomado una decisión definitiva, aunque sí una provisional, pero temía la reacción de Tezuka si se la comunicaba. Felicitando al guitarrista por lo bien que había tocado la canción, bebió un vaso de agua para aclararse la garganta. Se quedó momentáneamente bloqueado y sin aliento cuando lo vio inmóvil, rígido, y con una expresión de sorpresa que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y empezó una nueva melodía.

El sonido de los altavoces le rebotaba en el pecho. Tenía la sensación de que Fuji estaba sacando al exterior aquellos que siempre había ocultado en los más profundo de su ser... ¿con una canción?

Era la tercera. Era ésa, la suya. Solía cantarla varias veces al día, pero temía ponerse demasiado nervioso cuando la interpretara delante de su único destinatario. Sin duda, la había escrito pensando en él. Justo entonces comprendió por qué todo estaba lleno de sentimientos tan contradictorios. Precisamente lo había elegido para hacerle entender la verdad, para que, en el más difícil de los casos, lo supiera antes de juzgar nada, y... para no hacerle daño.

Con solo dos canciones, el ambiente estaba lleno de expectación. Tezuka giró la cabeza para observar a sus amigos, y se encontró con un panorama muy peculiar. Kikumaru lloriqueaba en el hombro de Oishi. Kaidoh luchaba por retener las lágrimas mientras Inui lo miraba con detenimiento. Taka-san y Momoshiro, de pie, gritaban al escenario, y Echizen sujetaba a este último de la camisa, intentando contenerle.

- Esta es una canción muy especial para mí. – habló Fuji mientras los músicos adaptaban sus instrumentos. – Si me lo permitís, quisiera dedicársela a una persona que ha decidido apoyarme en esto, aunque sé que en principio no estaba muy convencido. – no hizo falta que mirase a nadie. Tezuka sentía cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. – Habla de los sentimientos que me ha inspirado su compañía a lo largo de estos últimos años, de cuánto lo admiro, y... – clavó su mirada azul en los ojos de Tezuka fugazmente, de modo que solo ambos se percataron. - ...cómo lo amo.

Tezuka sintió cómo la presión de su pecho desaparecía para ser sustituida por una marea que le removía hasta el alma, cambiaba las cosas de lugar y traía los recuerdos más dulces a su mente. Cuando entendió aquello, todo encajaba. Ahora, las cosas serían más complicadas.

Por primera vez, aunque bajó la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo a ojos de los demás, las emociones le superaron. En secreto, rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño, mientras Fuji, sobre la elevada plataforma, con voz firme y sin ambigüedades, le declaraba su amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!

Bueno, este es un fic que consta de dos partes. Esta es la primera, y la segunda es el backstage. La primera es más FujixTezuka, y la segunda, al revés xD Aunque la verdad es que Fuji es el que más controla (lo adoro), pero bueno, lo pensé así al escribirlo.

Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :)

Hasta la próxima!!


	2. Backstage

**Backstage**

Aunque la puerta estaba entreabierta, la golpeó con los nudillos antes de entrar. Encontró a Fuji mirándolo a través del espejo, sentado en un sillón. Tezuka entró en el camerino, pero Fuji no varió su posición. Llegó el momento de hablar en serio. Tezuka había esperado a que todos los del equipo le felicitasen por su espléndida actuación para quedarse a solas con él.

- No tenías por qué esperar. – Fuji le mostró su sonrisa eterna, y Tezuka se sintió reconfortado. – Eres el único con acceso al camerino.

- Más bien ha sido por educación.

Tezuka avanzó rápido y se colocó tras el respaldo de su asiento. Fuji exhaló aire pesadamente, cansado.

- Supongo que no tendrás nada nuevo que decirme. – acentuó su sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te he dejado indiferente de nuevo. – Fuji hablaba como si no le importara la reacción de Tezuka, aunque en realidad luchaba por mantener una expresión serena. – Espera, no. – interrumpió a Tezuka cuando abrió la boca para decir algo. – Me vas a decir que soy una estrella, que ha sido maravilloso y brillaba en el escenario. Gracias, me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado, si ese es el caso.

- Fuji, es la verdad. – Tezuka intentó reforzar la frase con su habitual tono autoritario, pero por alguna razón no pudo. – Si te soy sincero, no había escuchado aún tu CD. – examinó la caja que sostenía en la mano izquierda, ahora firmada personalmente por Fuji. – Pero he de admitir que eres... realmente... bueno.

Fuji permaneció un rato en silencio. Luego, tomando impulso con un pie, hizo que el sillón se girara y quedó de frente a Tezuka. Golpeando de nuevo esa parte de su interior que se desgarraba con cada mirada de Tezuka, rió, divertido.

- ¿De verdad piensas que está bien lo que hago? – apenas tomó aire cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta. - ¿Y si te dijera que quiero dedicarme a esto?

Ésa era la pregunta. Ambos se quedaron callados, y el incómodo silencio esponjó sus miradas, clavadas en el suelo. Notaban cómo un enorme abismo comenzaba a abrirse. Y había dudas. Dudas por todas partes. Sin embargo, los dos las disfrazaron con miradas tranquilas y palabras frías. Tal vez así podrían tender una fina cuerda, como un puente improvisado.

- Vas a dejar el club. – afirmó Tezuka, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Te importaría? – Fuji tragó saliva, intentando disolver la ansiedad que se agolpaba en su garganta.

- No. – mintió Tezuka, mientras una ligera sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. – Si eso es lo que quieres, no tengo por qué impedirte nada. Eres dueño de tu vida y puedes establecer tus prioridades.

Tezuka, fingiendo normalidad, se dedicó a observar algunos de los regalos de las fans de Fuji que inundaban el camerino. Temía perder su máscara si miraba directamente a Fuji a la cara, así que le dio la espalda. Oyó cómo crujía la silla cuando Fuji se puso en pie repentinamente.

- No he dicho que fuera lo que deseo.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar de otra manera, Tezuka se estremeció cuando los brazos de Fuji rodearon su cintura con fuerza. Era como si, de repente, hubiera descendido desde una nube hasta la tierra. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, como un peso. Su segunda reacción fue permanecer quieto y aguardar a que Fuji comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Al contrario, Fuji reafirmó su abrazo.

- ¿De cuántas maneras me tengo que declarar para que lo entiendas?

Respirando hondo para mantener el control, Tezuka puso sus manos sobre las de Fuji, y lo apartó con cuidado. No obstante, fue incapaz de no ponerse nervioso cuando chocó con su furiosa mirada azul. Suspiró, e intentó analizar la situación mientras Fuji no cesaba de intimidarle con su silencio lleno de intensidad.

- Maldita sea, Tezuka, dime lo que sientes. – Fuji no reprimió más sus emociones y su voz se quebró, triste. – Aunque sea un no, aunque pienses que estoy loco. Da igual. Solo quiero que me muestres tu opinión.

Tezuka apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía razón. Debía responderle. No era ninguna tontería. Hacía mucho tiempo que Fuji lo esperaba. Si él era siempre sincero¿por qué Tezuka no podía serlo? El puente se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre el vacío. No había cambios en el gesto de Tezuka, pero por dentro se debatía entre sentimientos muy diferentes y contradictorios. Debía atender a aquello que fuera mejor para los dos. Tenía que tener cuidado: con unas simples palabras, podía perderlo todo o salvar la distancia que les separaba.

- No se trata de la decisión que tome. – explicó Fuji, apoyándose en la pared con las manos tras la espalda, dejando que Tezuka decidiera sin presiones. – Haga lo que haga, no puedo ser feliz si no aclaro esto que siento. Lamento que tengas que enfrentarte a algo así, pero no he sido capaz de seguir sin ti.

- Fuji... – Tezuka desvió la mirada hacia el techo, y tardó unos segundos en escoger las palabras adecuadas. – Creo que no deberías tomarme como alguien tan importante. Tienes que pensar solo en ti. Solo me convertiría en un obstáculo para tu carrera profesional.

- Ah, ojalá... – Fuji se cubrió la boca con la mano, riendo en voz baja. – Si hubiera podido controlarlo... – abrió los ojos, y Tezuka se sobresaltó al ver las afiladas lágrimas que rompían su rostro en una expresión abatida. – Lo siento, Tezuka. No hago más que incomodarte con estúpidas demostraciones, y ni siquiera sé si me correspondes. Soy demasiado insistente. Así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte.

Fuji se enjugó las lágrimas con una mano temblorosa. Tezuka detestaba ver cómo se rendía, deseaba verle siempre como un ganador.

- Las cosas no son tan oscuras. - Tezuka se aclaró la garganta. No había despegado la vista de la cara de Fuji en todo el rato, preocupado por el llanto que ensombrecía su sonrisa. – Eres un prodigio, Fuji, y puedes lograr lo que te propongas. No importa aquello a lo que te dediques.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Fuji, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Mentira... – se lamentó, llevándose las manos a la cara y murmurando para sí. – Sí, soy un prodigio. Todo el mundo lo dice. Todos me animan y dicen que debería estar orgulloso. Algunos me envidian.

Algo acabó de romper la férrea resistencia de Tezuka. Sentía que algo se iba a terminar definitivamente. Embargado por la melancolía e intentando soportar los temblores que le provocaba la imagen frágil de Fuji, avanzó unos pasos a través de la habitación.

- No soy feliz, Tezuka. – la voz de Fuji sonó rotunda. – No disfruto de mis logros. – Tezuka se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, reteniendo el impulso de consolarle. – Quizá sea un egoísta, y no merezca todo lo que tengo. – levantó la cabeza y paseó la vista por todo el cuarto. – Pero lo cambiaría todo por una sola cosa. Una sola.

Tezuka aguardó en silencio, a falta de palabras para expresarse. Odiaba haberse quedado en blanco justo en ese momento, y que la situación se desenvolviera si que él supiera hacer nada para mejorar las cosas.

- Ya, imagino lo que piensas. Crees que todo esto es un disparate, que no sé lo que hago. – apretó los dientes y buscó la mirada de Tezuka dentro del reflejo del espejo. – Pues te equivocas, Tezuka. No he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

- Fuji, no sé...

- Déjalo ya. – Fuji suspiraba con resignación. – Intentaré solucionar todo esto por mi cuenta, y olvidar si es necesario. No tenía que haberte metido en este lío. Lo mejor será que no te moleste nunca más.

- No he dicho que no.

Tezuka no estaba del todo decidido, pero sentía que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba Fuji en ese momento y, como una revelación instantánea, había descubierto en su interior una necesidad descontrolada de acabar con su dolor. No solo se sentía culpable por ser la causa de ello, sino que le dolía que Fuji hubiera dejado de luchar por lo que tanto ansiaba.

Fuji no dijo nada más, y se limitó a recoger sus cosas, dispersas por todo el camerino, metiéndolas en su bolsa. La decepción invadió a Tezuka tras advertir que Fuji ya no le creía y no estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando del tema. Había logrado enfadarlo, y poco había ya que se pudiese hacer entonces.

- Fuji, no sé... – alzando la voz, Tezuka retomó la frase que dejó a medias cuando Fuji lo interrumpió. – No sé lo que me pasa. No quiero hacerte daño.

- No te preocupes más, Tezuka. – Fuji volvió a sonreír como siempre y se dirigió a él con su tono habitual. – Ya es tarde. No sufras.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, grabadas en la expresión desencajada de Tezuka, Fuji se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta del camerino. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, ni siquiera rozar el pomo, quedó ingrávido, como suspenso en el aire. Los labios de Tezuka recorrían su cuello con un ansia inexperta. Su aliento, aire tembloroso que procedía de su garganta con un sonido grave, apenas audible, rozaba los lóbulos de sus orejas. De pronto, Fuji se encontró rodeado por el cuerpo de Tezuka en un abrazo desesperado, lleno de una cálida pasión. Enmudecido por la sorpresa, Fuji únicamente pudo escuchar las palabras de Tezuka.

- Yo no tengo tanta seguridad como tú. – ahora que había encontrado aquello que quería decir, Tezuka se expresaba con rotunda claridad. – Me da miedo lo que siento. Temo no poder controlarme. – habló en voz baja, retirando el pelo del rostro de Fuji para besar la piel rosada de sus mejillas. – Eres mi debilidad, Fuji. Te aprecio tanto que no puedo evitar alejarme de ti para no volverme loco y herirte.

Sus palabras sinceras eran como punzadas que deshacían el corazón de Fuji. Tezuka lo dejó caer sobre el sillón, y se arrodilló para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Fuji suspiró cuando Tezuka rodeó su cara con sus manos.

- Mírame, me conmueve tanto todo lo que llegas a hacer por mí que no sé ni cómo contestarte.

Tezuka inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta juntar su frente con la de Fuji, y cerró los ojos.

- Si me necesitas para ser feliz, dime qué debo hacer. Cuéntame que esperas de mí.

Fuji tragó saliva y puso las manos sobre los hombros de Tezuka. Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez.

- Tezuka, por favor, no dudes. Solo tú puedes hacer que me sienta vivo. De ese modo, nunca me iré de tu lado.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y, con un suave movimiento, adaptó sus labios a los de Tezuka. Luego, todas las palabras que pudieron pronunciar se deshicieron en el aire, y el camerino se quedó pequeño ante tal profundidad.

Solo se escaparon ocho letras.

Tezuka susurró en el oído de Fuji con voz trémula. Fuji, sentado sobre sus piernas, aliviado, derramó una lágrima silenciosa, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando Tezuka, complacido, le besó de nuevo.

- La próxima vez vendré a verte con una enorme pancarta.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!! Siento que esta segunda parte se haya hecho esperar, pero es que he tenido algunos problemillas técnicos xD Pero ya está terminado :D

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, hasta la próxima!


End file.
